Midori Potter-Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by FallenNiji
Summary: Everyone thought Harry was the 'Boy'-Who-Lived, but the truth is that there is no Harry Potter, only Midori Potter-Black of the Dark Mansion. Join Midori and Wendy Brown as they meet Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini(And Slytherin!Metamorphmagus!Animagus!Female!Harry/Midori. Slytherin!Hermione. Ron Bashing! And More! Kinda Crossover-ish with Fairy Tail and Vocalaid!


**Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and first fanfiction on . I really hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

 **Midori's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I got up took a shower and brushed my teeth.I looked at myself in the mirror after I was finished putting my clothes on.

I had light red, almost pink, long, kinda wavey hair that reaches the small of my back with bangs covering my lightning shaped scar and a beautiful right emerald green eye and a brown left eye. And I was also very pale. I wore a sleeveless white turtle neck and knee length black skirt with pink sneakers. Around my neck I had a Rose choker that I received from my friend Elizabeth, a vampire that lives in this mansion. I also put on black fingerless gloves that reach my wrists. I put on a red-brown blanket so it covered my hair and face.

"Little Snake, come down for breakfast!" I heard Evan, the owner of this mansion, shout from the kitchen. I smiled and ran down. On my way I bumped into Sally, Evan's daughter, and apologized.

"It's okay Midori." She smiled up at me, since she's only 5 years old. I ran down with Sally and saw my house mates.

Evan Carter, a 34 year old vampire. He had short messy black hair and red eyes. He had pale skin and sharp, pointy teeth. He wore a black blouse and dark blue jeans with black business shoes. He saved me from those Muggles, the Dursleys, but that's a story for another time.

Elizabeth Carter, a 33 year old vampire and Evan's wife. She had long dark blue hair pulled into a bun and gray eyes. She too was very pale and had sharp, pointy teeth. She wore a long blue T-Shirt with a forest on it and a light blue skirt with black high heel shoes. She's like the mother I never had. And she's 1 week pregnant.

Sally Carter is a 5 year old vampire and Elizabeth's and Evan's only daughter. She has long messy black hair tied into a ponytail and gray eyes. She wore a simple purple sun dress without any shoes. She has a teddy bear that she calls Charlie.

Henry Carter is 2 years old and also a vampire and Sally's little brother. He has tamed midnight blue hair and red eyes. He wears a black shirt and dark blue shorts, he too, doesn't wear shoes. He's also blind.

Dawn Black is my Godfather's younger sister and she's 19 years old. She has curly black hair and black eyes. She wears a back long sleeved knee length dress with high heel boots and she has a wand holder on her right thigh. She is also kinda my God aunt.

Jeffery Parker is a werewolf and his age is unknown, but he looks about 16. He has long blond hair tied into a short ponytail and warm brown eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt and back ripped jeans and black business shoes.

And last, but not least is Wendy Brown. She's an metamorphmagus and animagus too, but she's only turned 10 years old a month has spiky dull red hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink long sleeved shirt that passes her fingertips and goes under her breasts and a black ripped skirt on both sides so we can see her daggers and wand. She also has black combat boots that reach her knees. She's like my sister.

"What's for breakfast, Evan?" I asked and he answered"Beth's cooking pancakes with maple syrup with her home made cocoa." I grinned, I love Elizabeth's cocoa.

DING DONG

Everyone froze. No one comes into the Dark Forest. Maybe some idiotic wizards. I added as an after thought.

"I'll answer the door." Dawn said and left to get the door. I heard muffled talking and 2 people-wizards, by the looks of it-came into the kitchen where Elizabeth was setting up breakfast. 'Albus Dumbledore and Minerva 're from Hogwarts.' I though narrowing my eyes at them.

Once we sat down they stated why they are here"We sent a letter here to Harry Potter-"I almost laughed"but, the letters never arrived. Can you tell us where Harry is and why he isn't with his relatives and with dark families and creatures?" Dumbledore said/asked us.

I couldn't hold it anymore and I, Sally, Henry, Dawn, Jeffery and Wendy fell down laughing and the adults and more mature people of this house chuckled or giggled. My blanket fell down and they saw my face and eyes. Their eyes widened.

"Y-You*giggle*thou-thought tha-that I-I*snort*was a b-b-b*bursts out laughing*"after we calmed down we sat down again and Minerva asks me"You're a girl?"I nodded"Yup! Midori Potter-Black of the Dark Manor. At your service."I said cheerfully.

"Will you attend Hogwarts?" Dumbledore suddenly asks me. I thought for a moment"Sure. But the second you hurt anyone in the Dark mansion or try to take me away. I'll kill you." I agreed, but growled at the end.

"There might be a problem" Evan said nervously. I raised an eye brow and he continued"We forgot about Hogwarts and were moving to the Dark Castle in Japan. You can come home only in Summer and Wendy might be attending Hogwarts next year, too. So we will be very pleased if Wendy can attend Hogwarts along with Midori here. " Dumbledore thought for a minute and reluclantly agreed.

 **~King Cross station~**

I was walking with the other residents of Dark mansion to platform 9 and 3/4. We saw platform 9 and 10, but no 9 3/4."-Muggles." I heard a male voice say and spun around to that direction.

I saw a man and his son, they both have blond-almost white-hair. The man noticed me staring and sneered, when his son noticed me too, he also sneered as I rolled my eyes.

I approached them and asked"Are you wizards?"I asked warily and the man sneered"Of course. By the looks of you I'd say you're probably a mudblood."I glared at him and said"Dumbass, I'm not a mudblood."I glared and Henry came over"Yow shwouldn't spweak to sissy that way. Sissy wiw hwex yow to abwiviwan." He said cheerfully. I swear, the kid has problems.

"Anyway, who're you?"I asked"Lucius Malfoy and this is my son, must be a Weasley."He said and pointed to Wendy and she looks like she'll bite his finger off.

"I'm not a 'Weasley'. My name is Wendy Brown."she said and stuck her tongue out."Just tell us where the platform is and we'll leave ya alone."Sally said calmly, that means Sally's mad.

He showed us the platform and we parted after giving everyone hugs and promising to write to them, I got on the train with Wendy. I was looking and noticed that there was a compartment with only one girl so I opened it. She looked up from reading _Hogwarts: A History_ .

"Hello, can we sit with you."I asked politely and she nodded. I dragged my trunk in, while Wendy dragged hers, and sat down"I'm Hermione Granger, you?"she introduced herself.

"Midori Potter-Black. Yes I am the Girl-Who-Lived. No I am not a boy, someone mixed it up and they thought I was a boy named Harry. And this is Wendy Brown"she sat there gaping with wide eyes and slowly nodded"Do you want to be friends?" I asked her and she smiled"You'll be my first friends." I smiled"You too."

After that the train started and we talked about Hogwarts until the door slammed open and a red head entered"Do you know where Harry Potter is?"I narrowed my eyes at him"Why?"Hermione asked"Because we'll be best mates.""No we don't know where he is."I answered and he left with a he closed the door we burst out laughing.

For the second time in an hour the door opened and we saw Draco and another boy entered."Oh it's you."Draco said to me and Wendy"Can we sit here, all the other compartments are full?"the other boy asked us and we nodded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."Draco introduced himself to Hermione"Blaise Zabini."The other boy said."Hermione Granger."Draco sneered"Granger? Never heard of them. Are you a Muggleborn."Hermione shrugged"I don't know. My parents are Muggles, but they only adopted me, so I don't know if my real parents were Muggles or not."he lost his sneer and nodded dumbly.

"My name is Midori Potter-Black and yes, I am the Girl-Who-Lived, not a boy. A girl. Some idiot thought my name was Harry and thought that I was a boy. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a female."I introduced myself"Do you have the scar?"Draco asked suspiciously and I nodded. I took my blanket off of me and showed them my scar. They both nodded"Do you know what idiot though you were a boy?"I shook my head at Blaise. "I am Wendy Brown. " Wendy said cheerfully.

"Umm. By the looks of it we'll be arriving soon, so we should change."Hermione said and Draco and Blaise stepped out to let us change. After we changed we switched and they changed. We all sat down"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Please leave your luggage on the train, we will take it to your dorm. Thank you." Someone said.

We stepped out of the train and saw Hogwarts.'This is Hogwarts? It's beautiful.' I thought to myself, before I saw a gigantic man with a beard. A half giant. He intoduced himself as Hagrid the games keeper and we crossed the lake with boats. I sat with Hermione, Draco and Blaise. And Wendy sat with a Pansy Parkinsom, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis.

We reached the castle and Hagrid knocked twice on the big doors.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 **I really hope you liked it and sorry, but I can't do Hagrid's accent.**

 **Please review and favourite and follow.**


End file.
